Darkness
Darkness is a Rare Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its color palette consists of different shades of green and gray. Darkness is an element that works best at close range, with only one fast move to cover distance, and the rest relying on the opponent to be fairly close. The Element also relies on burn damage to help wear down opponents. It is a purchasable element that costs 650 Diamonds. Player Rating This element should be mainly used for close and medium range combat against one person. However, if you're given the choice to go against a group, don't. Players tend to stay far from their opponent so most of Darkness spells won't be helpful. This element can be great with combos though, with most of the moves that can deal moderate damage, adding it to a combo would help. Spells Somber Brisk * This move allows the User to shoot flame-like projectiles at any position. A symbol spawns beneath the User and projectiles fly forth. The projectiles are a mixture of colours containing dark green and dark gray. Wherever the projectiles meet contact with, they stick to that position and act as flames (though the flames deal no damage). Players hit by the projectiles will take low damage and suffer burn damage that deals low damage but starts dealing more damage over time. ** Damage: About 38 damage each, inflicting a poison effect that begins dealing low damage but slowly starts dealing higher damage over time. The poison effect ends when it starts dealing around 22-28 damage. *** Note: The flames only deal burn damage upon the first projectile hitting. Seemingly, most of the damage is dealt from the projectiles making contact with the enemy. Murky Missiles * The User summons Dark Missiles from thin air above a specific location to deal medium damage. Missiles will be shot at the position where the cursor is above when activated. A symbol will appear below the User and at the position activated. At almost an instant, spikes of Darkness will appear above the symbol out of thin air that are pointed at the position in a slanted position. The spikes will then drop and slowly but quickly sink into the position to deal moderate damage. The spikes create a mini explosion when coming in contact with an object such as the ground. The opposer is damaged due to the mini explosions or spike. This attack has a limited range and will not work anywhere around the map. It will only work a specific distance from the User. ** There are about 15 spikes, each dealing around 25 damage. Total 375 damage. Deprived Eradication * The User creates a Dark Pillar around them that deals damage and heals the User. A symbol will spawn below the User that has a wide range. A Dark Pillar will then spawn that would damage players and heal the User. The Pillar is of dark gray on the inside and dark green on the out. This is a handy move if the User is willing to deal damage and regenerate. This move has to be close to the opposer in order for it to work. This spell is chargeable to increase the amount of heal and damage ** Deals about 170 ''damage and heals the caster for about ''143 ''health points when uncharged, does about 280 damage and heals the caster for about 235 health points when fully charged *** '''Note:' Health gained is not affected by the amount of enemies hit, only charging the spell can increase the amount of health points replenished. Void of Terror * The User activates a close range move by punching or kicking the opponent into the air. The opposer is caught by the User's magic and either gets hurt by a beam or an explosion. The opponent can be seen to be struggling as they are lifted up into the air. A Darkness symbol forms beneath the User that has a very short distance to reach. Anyone near or within that symbol is kicked or punched into the air and so on. A greenish greyish trail can be seen coming from the victim's neck as they rise. The beam that comes down on the opposer is of dark gray at the center and dark green on the outside just like Deprived Eradication. The explosion has the same colour scheme. A small pool of the same colour appears below the beam. This either means that the beam came up from the ground or that it came down from the sky to that puddle. The User is stuck in place and unable to use other moves. The opposer is also stuck in the User's grasp and can not use their moves. ** Deals around 398 total damage. (does 47 + 38 initially, then a beam descends upon the victim, dealing around 313 damage) Gloomy Blare (Ultimate) * The User rises, floats into the air and becomes a ball of darkness. Afterwards, the User fires out a drastic beam of darkness that can do high damage and stun the opponent. The User is quite vulnerable in this position when in groups. A large Darkness symbol spawns around the User as they float into the air. The symbol stays till the Spell is finished. A sphere of dark green on the inside and dark gray on the out engulfs the User. It is an adequate size that is 3x bigger than the User. The User then shoots out a beam of the same colour scheme at any position in the map that is within the Darkness Barrier created. This move pushes back the opponent as the User hits them but it also stuns them. The User must constantly move the beam in order to keep the damage going. The sphere and beam both shrink as the beam continues to be used. The damage dealt is still the same as it was when it was its original size but with a small range. The User will then fall to the floor after the attack. The User will have his moves deactivated until he hits the floor ** About 29 damage per tick 0.5 seconds Fusion 'Damage Guide' Please, take note: *Damage represents the maximum damage dealing output achievable by maxed out Power Stat (100/100) on base defense (50/100 Defense Stat) *dpp stands for damage per projectile or tick *B-E stands for burning effect (damage per tick), whether its state is inflicted by direct contact with a projectile or conditioned by standing on poisoned or flaming ground *A-E stands for AoE poisoned or flaming ground (damage per tick) *{y-z} gradual poison effect, ranging from y to z Damage dpp (B-E|A-E) Mana Cost Cooldown Efficiency 646 38ddp {25-1} 250 4 undefined 375 25ddp 300 6 undefined 398 47, 38, 313 250 10 undefined 870 29ddp 1000 80 undefined More information on efficiency soon. Trivia * The giant black aura that circles the map marks the maximum range of Gloomy Blare, this makes it the first ultimate to apply a visual effect to almost the whole map, the second being Aurora and the third being Dragon. * This Element is considered the opposite to Light, due to costing the same amount of diamonds, both were the only Rare elements in the game upon release, and Light and Dark being a well known combination of opposites. * Deprived Eradication is the first Healing Spell to deal damage, the second being Slime Buddies. * This element is an Element that returned from Elemental Wars. * Darkness' medal is one of the six medals that doesn't have a swirl, the others being Storm, Phoenix, Sans, Illusion and Technology. ** The medal also has a striking resemblance to Batman's logo. * Gloomy Blare is sometimes mistakenly referred to as "Gloomy Glare". * Darkness is one of the many elements brought back into Elemental Battlegrounds from Elemental Wars. Category:Elements Category:Rare Elements